


Superbia

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3B: The Seven Sins of Dr. Daniel Jackson [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"they must have used budge. i don't know why they keep reprinting him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbia

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: pride  
> title is the latin term for pride; dialogue taken directly from the stargate movie

"These aren't hieroglyphics," the man says, cutting right across the hapless scientist. He starts muttering to himself, picking up a piece of chalk. "They must have used Budge. I don't know why they keep reprinting him."

He crosses out whole sections and rewords others effortlessly. "Who the hell translated this?"

"Uh, I did," the first scientist says, torn between anger and embarrassment.

"Well, this should read 'a million years into the sky is Ra, Sun God. Sealed and buried for all time is...' It's not 'door to heaven'...'His...Stargate'." The man pauses, oblivious to the room's meaningful silence. "Well, so why is the military so interested in 5,000-year-old Egyptian tablets?"

"My report says 10,000," Jack says, making his presence known. So this is the famous Dr. Jackson. Interesting. Dr. Langford starts talking, and Jack responds, but he can't look away from the academic thoughtlessly wielding his biting chalk and even sharper tongue.


End file.
